


Ruby i hope i see you. I've waited all this week.

by joshdunwithyourshit



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, M/M, Oops, but jenna came along, complicated family, past joshler, poor joshy, ruby is josh and tyler's kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunwithyourshit/pseuds/joshdunwithyourshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uncle Josh?" Ruby asked while Josh drove, "What is that?" She pointed to the photo attached to Josh's radio. <br/>"That's me and your dad. A long, long time ago." Josh smiled remembering when the photo was taken. They were so young and happy. They were happy now but nothing could compare to how head over heals they were for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby i hope i see you. I've waited all this week.

**Author's Note:**

> So i had this in my drafts forever so im just gonna post it. It's kinda cute and angsty and idk i love Josh Dun with his Josh Young

"Hey Josh. Take her. Jenna's in labor, gotta go bye!" Tyler pushed his daughter into Josh's arms, ran back to his car and took off. Josh stood in the door, letting the small child squirm around onto his shoulder. 

He plopped the small brunette girl onto the couch and headed for the kitchen to find her favorite cereal that he kept just for her. "What daddy doing?" a small voice asked from the couch. "Daddy had to go help mummy get your new brother. So we're gonna hang out today, okay, Ruby?"  Josh explained.   
"The whole day with uncle Joshie!" Ruby cheered when Josh entered the room again with a bowl of cereal. Ruby frowned and looked at the cereal. "I don't want any cereal. I want T-Taxo ball!" Ruby yelled when Josh sat next to her.   
"Taco Bell?" Josh grinned. Ruby nodded her mouth full with cereal anyway. Josh rubbed his stubble, "Your mum says not to give you that anymore. Can you keep a secret?"   
Ruby gleamed a toothy smile and nodded enthusiastically. "Hop on, princess." Josh knelt below her and allowed Ruby to climb onto his shoulders. 

 

"Uncle Josh?" Ruby asked while Josh drove, "What is that?" She pointed to the photo attached to Josh's radio.   
"That's me and your dad. A long, long time ago." Josh smiled remembering when the photo was taken. They were so young and happy. They were happy now but nothing could compare to how head over heals they were for each other. "Why is youse holding hands?" She asked, "Did my daddy have a crush on you?"   
"No, no...no we were just very very good friends and sometimes your dad needs a friend to hold his hand." 

_"Josh it isn't your fault i can't help who i love." Tyler tried to get closer to Josh who was a sobbing mess. "And i still love you and the baby is still yours and i will always love you josh."_  
_Josh rose his head up revealing his red face and tears that never quit, "But you love her too. You can't have both, Tyler." Josh cried._  
_"I know, baby, I know, i'm so sorry i'm sorry, Josh."_  
_Josh shoved Tyler away, "Don't call me that! Fuck off! Go to your little bitch!"_  
_"You don't mean that, Josh. Please calm down. Please." Tyler pleaded still crying._  
_"Have your fucking child. I never wanna see it." Josh sobbed._  
_"It's not just my child Josh! It's equally yours with your DNA! That baby is you and me and you will fucking love that child no matter how much you hate me." Tyler was filled with anger,that was their child and always would be. Josh was...Josh was selfish. "I could never hate you, Tyler. I will always love you and i hate myself for it."_

Ruby shoved the Taco Bell into her mouth without hesitation. "Wurt! Jorsh! Letsh go to va grums shawp!" She said with a mouth full of food.   
"Pardon? Don't speak with food in your mouth, Rubes, it attracts baby birds remember?" Josh joked. Ruby swallowed the mouthful and spoke again, "Can we please go to the drum shop?"   
"You bet."

Josh stood idly by whilst Ruby picked a drum kit. When she finally settled on a light blue one, Josh sat at it. "What song, your Majesty?" He asked.  
"Ummm... Hands and guns?" She spoke softly, knowing she had forgotten the song title, regardless Josh played the song, leaving Ruby more than excited. She cheered out more songs. 

"Line Boy!"   
"Holding you!"  
"We don't know what's on TV!"

Finally the older man who owned the shop and had know Josh since his teen years asked them to call it quits for the day, earning a short lived tantrum from Ruby. "How about we go see some other instruments?" Josh recommended slipping Ruby's tiny hand into his big calloused one. They strolled through the aisles "oohing" and "Ahhing" at each instrument until Ruby stopped and pulled her hand from Josh. "Uncle josh? What this?" she asked holding a bright red ukulele. Josh smiled slightly as Ruby softly strummed the instrument, "That's a..a ukulele. it's, like a little guitar. Y-your dad used to play it often."   
"Did daddy sing you lots of songs? The pretty ones he sings for me and mummy?" Ruby smiled so wide and all Josh could see was Tyler.  
"Sometimes, Rubes." They were silent except for Ruby's strumming."Why don't we buy it? And you can sing pretty songs to your daddy and your new brother." Josh asked and Ruby eagerly nodded.

"Ruby stay in here while i pay, princess." Josh called and passed over the money. The old owner smiled, "You were always gonna be a great father."   
Josh frowned, "I'm not her father now.Not anymore."   
"One day she'll know, Joshua, she will know about it all but most of all she'll know how good you were." The old man smiled and handed Josh his change.   
"Take care, Mr B. Come on, Rubes!" Josh hoisted Ruby up and popped his hip out to support her.

Ruby passed out on the drive home, leaving Josh some time to be in silence. 

**Tyler:** Bring ruby to the hospital pls. He's here.

Josh nudged ruby awake, "Ready to meet your new brother?" Josh smiled as Ruby rubbed her eyes and nodded. Josh puled a still sleepy Ruby out of the car and into his arms. 

"Hey we're looking for Jenna Joseph?" Josh asked the receptionist who waved at an over excited Ruby who squirmed in Josh's arms.   
"Third floor." The lady smiled as Josh positioned Ruby onto his back and hurried into the elevator. 

"Ruby, slow please!" Josh called out, watching as Ruby sped down the corridor into the room on her left. Josh stood awkwardly at the door, looking at the floor.  
"Hey Ruby! Come meet your little brother!" Tyler's familiar voice sang from inside the room, Josh looked up only locking eyes with Tyler for a second before trailing Ruby all the way to the bed that Jenna lay in, a small lump of blankets in her arms. The small, perfect family crowded around the bed. Josh felt awkward and out of place so he silently began to shuffle out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He felt tears pooling in his eyes. He had had 6 years since ruby was born but he is still plagued with the anger he felt up until he held Ruby in his arms for the first time. "Uncle Josh!" He heard a small voice call from behind him. He spun around drying his eyes. Ruby sat on Tyler's shoulders. "Where ya goin?" Ruby asked, gripping onto Tyler's short brown hair.   
"Didn't think we'd let you leave straight away did ya?" Tyler smiled slightly, gesturing for Josh to follow them back. 

"Josh, meet James William Joseph." Tyler carefully passed the newborn into Josh's arms. Josh was very quiet for a long time, just examining James. He looked a lot like Jenna and you could tell he was different to ruby. Ruby had features that, only in comparison to Josh, were the results of Dun genetics but James was all Jenna, although he did have Tyler's little pixie ears. He was adorable and Josh felt as though he might cry. "James William. Like?" Josh mumbled.  
"Yeah...We couldn't give Ruby that middle name but i...we wanted James to have it." Tyler smiled and took the baby back to Jenna. Josh felt the tears stream down his face and before he could even consider stopping it Tyler was hugging him and whispering in his ear, "I know, i'm sorry, it's okay, shh."

Ruby patiently waited for her dad to pull away from Josh before she interrupted. She grabbed Josh's hand and pushed it into Tyler's, they instinctively interlocked. "Sometimes friends gotta hold hands, right Uncle Jishwa?" Ruby smiled adding her hand to the others.   
"Yeah, rubes." Josh giggled, "I think your mummy and daddy have to do some things with your new brother so how about we go hang out at my place until they are done?" Josh pulled himself together and nodded at Tyler. Ruby and Josh continued to hold hands as they left, Ruby blabbering on and on. 

"Hey uncle joshie? Do you think when James is a big kid like me we can bring him to the drum shop?"  
"Of course."


End file.
